Griff is in the House!
"Griff is in the House!" is the first episode in Season 2 of Bunk'd. It aired on August 23, 2016. This episode scored 1.35 million viewers. Plot The Ross kids head back to Camp Kikiwaka for their second time. Emma Ross, Zuri, and Tiffany find that Hazel has transferred into Cabin Woodchuck due to the latest campers in Cabin Weasel and has Lou reassigned to them where they give Lou a hard time. As a result, Hazel starts making things difficult for Emma, Zuri, and Tiffany causing them to find a way to get Hazel to go back to Cabin Weasel. Meanwhile, Ravi, Xander, and Jorge get a new cabin inhabitant named Griff who is attending as part of his juvenile hall's Nature Rehabilitation Program. When Xander's guitar goes missing, Xander and Ravi blame Griff and arrange for Camp Kikiwaka's Trial by Fire. Full Plot The episode begins with Bertram yelling at the Ross kids to get ready for their limo taking them to Camp Kikiwaka. Emma exclaims that she is excited to see her friends at camp, and she even got them presents. Bertram implies that all that he ever got from the Ross kids were an ucler. Emma says she still waiting for a thank you and for him to take her bags down. Bertram then throws her luggage down the grand staircase. Zuri then comes out of her room and said she is really going to miss him. Bertram said he's going to miss her too, especially her stock tips. Zuri announced that she isn't going to bribe anyone to do stuff for her anymore, and she decided to be more independent. Immediately, she bribes Bertram and he picks up her bags. Ravi then appears and said that Mrs. Kipling can't decide which chew toy to bring. Zuri then suggests that she should just eat the other campers' fingers, like last summer. Ravi then said the parents get peeved when their kids come home with no thumbs, as chewed off by the lizard. Bertram sends the kids downstairs and claims that life will be better without them. After turning on the dance music and confetti, the kids return and nods their heads in dismay. Arriving at Camp Kikiwaka, the Ross kids stand at the registration table, the same place they had been a year ago. Lou then notices Emma, and they run to each other in slow motion. Zuri points out that for two people happy to see each other, they're running really slow. Emma and Lou exchange their "I miss you", and the three present Wood Chucks do their salute. Lou is surprised that Zuri still remembers the salute and compliments her hair. Xander sneaks up on Emma, unknowingly, she sprays pepper spray in his eyes as an act of self-defense. Xander then says that his eyes burn, and Emma quickly apologizes. Lou advises Xander to never sneak up on "city gals" or cow during matin' season, as they are jumpy. Emma is happy to see Xander again and compliments his looks, while Xander remarks that she looks blurry. In the Grizzly cabin, Jorge announces that he is going to unpack, and throws his clothes on the floor. Ravi then says that even Mrs. Kipling folded her clothes, as Jorge calls her a neat freak. Xander comes in and announces that they are having a new addition to the Grizzly cabin. The newcomer's name is Griff, and he was sent here as a part of the nature rehabilitation program. Ravi then questions if he is a juvenile park ranger, and Xander replies by saying that he is a juvenile delinquent. Ravi, stunned, then questions again if their new cabin mate is a miscreant. Xander, not knowing what the word means, tells Ravi to relax. Griff then comes in with an officer with a key in his hands. He claims that they missed it when they frisked him, and he escaped the handcuffs himself. Upon the officer leaving, he reaches for his pocket and revealed a wallet, and gave it back to the officer, and told him that he should get his driver's license picture taken again. Xander then makes the impression that he is Griff. Griff says yes and put his hands on his head and claims that he is ready for a pat down, noting that he is ticklish. Ravi then explains that they don't do pat downs at camp, and Jorge announced that Gladys did once, as the pizza delivery guy never came back. Griff then recalls that they have pizza in juvie, and when it got stale he used it as a shiv. Xander then replied by saying "way to see the glass half full". Outside the Wood Chuck cabin, Emma notices a scared Tiffany sitting outside and asks what's wrong. Lou then takes the guess that it's spending nine months with her mom and regrets not hiding her in the forest as she asked. Zuri then says that she has to reprogram Tiffany all over again. Tiffany finally speaks, saying that there's something worse than her mom in the cabin, and Lou guesses that it's just a woodland critter. Opening the door, the Wood Chucks discover Hazel in there. Lou says that they need a bigger net. Adding on, Emma also says that they should get some silver bullets. Zuri then asks what Hazel's doing in the Wood Chuck, as originally being a weasel. Hazel announced that she's going to be taking over the cabin, as being Gladys' niece, gets an easy transfer. As for Lou, she will be moving to the Weasels cabin as counselor. The Wood Chucks try to reason with Hazel to move her back to her old cabin, saying that she was born a Weasel. Hazel then revealed the reason that she's making the transfer: the new additions to her old cabin are too crazy for her. Shoving Lou out of the cabin, she hands her cluck-a-doodle-doo alarm clock and walks off. Playing kickball with the Grizzly cabin, Griff scores yet another home run. Griff says that it's a lot easier to kick when his ankles aren't shackled. Xander recalls that they finally have a decent athlete in the cabin. Jorge then claims that he is athletic, although he made Xander carry him out to the field. Griff comes back and says that he scored himself another home run and stole some watches on the way. Xander then calls him out and tells him to steal the bases, not watches, and tells him that he's running for Jorge, as he is injured. Griff then rejects, but he has no choice, so he kicks and runs off. Ravi still is suspicious of him, and Xander suggests him to go to the infirmary, as Griff will kick for Ravi. Ravi then says that Griff might not be the best addition to the cabin, but Xander backs Griff up and says that it's not his fault as he leads a hard life. Back in the Wood Chuck cabin, it's nighttime. Hazel announced that it's time for sleep and to sleep tight, and Emma claims that it'll be hard not to. Tiffany questions why Hazel needs to much room for her bed, as Hazel had them stack up the beds. Zuri then replies by saying that she thought Hazel lived in a coffin and pranks Emma by saying her nail polish is chipped. Sitting up in surprise, Emma knocks her head and groaned while Tiffany and Zuri laughed at her. Zuri then casts the same trick upon Tiffany by asking if that's her mother. Knocking her head, Zuri laughs at her while enjoying the one being on the very top. Hazel then comes in sight, and Emma asks if they could unstack the beds. Hazel said no, as she needed room to do her rhythmic gymnastics. Whacking Emma in the face with her ribbon, Emma says that if Hazel whacks her eyes out, she would've been in luck. While in the Weasel cabin, Lou is seen playing hangman with Lydia, a new camper. Lydia aims and missed, and the flames went out. She then sprays something on Lou, which Lou asks if that's gasoline or not. Lydia said no, claiming that it's rabbit urine and the coyotes love it. She opens the door and coyotes are howling in the distance. Lydia then left, saying that they will be in the friendship circle, and advises Lou better not to bleed on their stuff. In the cafeteria the next day, Emma checks up on Lou and asks what's wrong. Lou replies by saying "the horror". The Weasels across the table then growl and eat up a whole chicken. Emma points out that they are eating the bones and Lou is glad that the chicken is already dead. Zuri asks what's wrong with the new additions. Lou replies with "everything" and asks them not to call her "Lou", as the Weasels get mad. Lou then says that her new name is "Reek" and when the Weasels turn around, she says she loves it. Back in the Grizzly cabin, Ravi is seen taping down is possessions, afraid that Griff will steal them. Xander then assures him that nobody would want to take his "Illustrated Guide to Microscopes" book. Ravi then says that it is the first edition and he can't believe that he is going to live with a light-fingered Louie. Xander then tells Ravi to give Griff a chance. Griff then comes in, complimenting Xander's guitar, Gabby. Ravi laughed at the fact that Xander named his guitar, while he named his calculator Clara. Griff then grabs Jorge's limited edition brush master 3000 and popped a zit on his back. Disgusted, everyone turned away to refrain from gagging. In the Wood Chuck cabin, Hazel made Emma, Zuri, and Tiffany wear uniforms and took a picture. She says that she's posting it on FacePage and all over the web. Tiffany then says that she hopes it's the web that she spun, while Emma hopes a bullet comes out of the camera. She announced that anyone seen out of their uniform will get a demerit. Lou, jumping into the cabin from the window, is stunned by their makeovers, while having one herself. She fell asleep for five minutes, and her fellow Weasels gave her a makeover with poorly done makeup. Tiffany then said that it's Hazel's idea of fun and they are going to play scorpion tag tomorrow. Lou says that she'd cry for them, but she had no more tears left. With saying "hope", the Weasels came to the Wood Chuck cabin and drags Lou away by a rope. Back in the Grizzly cabin, Xander is seen laying on the floor looking under his bed. Ravi comes in and asks if he is hiding from Hazel again. He said no, but he keeps finding her, and he thinks that she installed a chip in his neck. He revealed that is guitar, Gabby, is missing and asks Jorge and Ravi if they had seen it or not. They immediately came into conclusion that it was Griff, as the guitar pick was on his bed. Disappointed from Griff destroying his brush earlier, Jorge grabs another one, which turned out to be Ravi's and brushes his hair. Ravi asks for it back, but it's lost in his hair, claiming that it's a "curly Bermuda Triangle" up there. Ravi is later seen grabbing random things out of Jorge's hair: an action figure, teeny-tiny car, toothbrush. Griff then comes in and showed them his project while he was in arts and crafts. He says that in juvie they only got to make license plates. Xander hen interrogates him, asking why the guitar pick was on his bed. He says that he borrowed that after they went zip-lining, to get the bugs out of his teeth, and quickly apologized. Xander claims that the last time he saw his guitar, the pick was wedged in the strings. Ravi, coming into a conclusion, is sure that he took the guitar. Jorge suggests they search him, but Griff says that he didn't take the guitar, though nobody really believes him. Xander calls him to a Trial by Fire. Griff, new to the camp, though that they were going to burn him. Xander then explains that it's a "little trial by the campfire". Ravi suggests that they should change that name to avoid further confusions. In the Wood Chuck cabin, Emma, Zuri, and Tiffany are seen beside Hazel's bed, planting a rat in her bed. Tiffany calls it "Rat Under the Quilt To Get Rid of Hazel". Hazel then walks in and Emma exclaims, saying that there is a rat in the cabin. Hazel approaches the rat, hissing at it, and the rat ran off. The girls are surprised about how she scared away the rat and ate the cheese. Alone in the Grizzly cabin, Ravi sits down and talk with Griff. Ravi asks why he steals things, and Griff started to say that he stole some food, as he does not have his own and is just trying to survive. He then explained that he was put in juvie after he borrowed a skateboard, a TV, and a motorcycle. He then calls out Ravi for having no right to judge him, assuming that he grew up in the rich family that he is in now. Ravi then explained that he lived in an orphanage in India until he was 10, although he never stole anything. Griff says that he wants to go back and wishes for a new start. By the campfire, Lydia sent Lou on a dog leash for the Trial by Fire. Lou notices the rat on Hazel's shoulder and asks her if she is aware of it. Hazel says that the rat is her new bestie now, although she scared the rat at first. Xander then arrives and started the trial. Hazel stated that Griff was sure of stealing the guitar, and asks for any defenses. He doesn't say anything and when Lou almost ruled the trial, Ravi steps in. Trying to defend Griff, Griff says that he was worse than his last public defender that he found sleeping on a bench. Hazel, getting impatient, asks if Ravi can get kicked out of camp too. Lou agrees if he doesn't get to the point faster. Ravi explains that Griff "came to Camp Kikiwaka hoping for a fresh start. More than anything, he just wanted to be part of a family. And he was starting to find that here, with us. I do not believe he would do anything to jeopardize that. Ergo, he did not steal Xander's guitar." Griff then thank Ravi, since nobody stood up for him like that before. Xander then questions that if Griff wasn't the thief, then who is. Emma, Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge then step in with the guitar in hand, revealing that it was under Hazel's bed. Xander then apologizes to Griff, and he would be proud to have him as a Grizzly. The Grizzlies then celebrate with a Grizzly hug. Hazel, sneaking up to hug Xander and refusing to let go lead Emma to getting the pepper spray. Back in the Wood Chuck cabin, Lou is back as counselor and everything gets as normal as it is. Lou then notices Hazel's ribbon on the floor and Zuri warns her not to touch it. Hazel then comes in, surprised that all her stuff is gone. Emma revealed that her stuff was put back where she belonged and she was moved back to the Weasel cabin, effective immediately. Hazel then tells her that they can't do that, but Tiffany said to tell Gladys about her stealing another counselor's property and framing someone. Hazel admits defeat, but she warns them they hadn't seen the last of her. Lydia and the other Weasels came in and dragged Hazel away by a rope, the same way they did to Lou. The episode ends with the Wood Chucks doing the salute. Cast 'Main Cast' *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen 'Guest Cast' *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones *Lily Mae Silverstein as Lydia *Mikayla Tyau as Crystal (Weasel #1) (uncredited) *Kirsten Wong as Weasel #2 (uncredited) *Heavenly Frazier as Weasel #3 (uncredited) 'Special Guest Star' *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Memorable Quotes }} Trivia *This is the Season 2 premiere of Bunk'd. *This is the first episode to air on a Tuesday. *The original title was, "A Bad Case of the Weasels". *Bertram and the penthouse makes an appearance in this episode. *Peyton List didn't know they still had the penthouse set still around. *This season takes place a year after Season 1. *This is the first appearance of Griff, the camper who came to Camp Kikiwaka from juvenile detention to have a fresh start. *Hazel stole Xander's guitar and blamed it on Griff. *Hazel is still obsessed and majorly in love with Xander. *It's unknown why Gladys was not in this episode as she would have to help with sign-ups. *There is a new soundtrack this season. *A picture of Emma from Friending with the Enemy appears on Hazel's dartboard. The picture is of Emma with a Ping-Pong ball in her mouth. *The weasels calling Lou "Reek" Is a reference to Game of Thrones when Ramsey Bolton named Theon Greyjoy "Reek" after causing excessive mental and physical trauma *It is revealed in this episode that Griff is ticklish. *Lincoln Melcher's voice broke when he said "You're going to burn me?!" *This is technically a crossover with Jessie due to Bertram and the penthouse appearing. As well as the Jessie theme playing at the beginning. Goofs *After the Woodchuck girls arrive with Xander's missing guitar, Lou is no longer wearing the collar the Weasels made her wear, even though she is never seen to remove it. Gallery Transcript International Premieres *September 9, 2016 (Canada) *September 23, 2016 (UK & Ireland) *December 3, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) *December 31, 2016 (Israel) *April 3, 2017 (Portugal) *April 14, 2017 (Spain) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Airing in August Category:Airing in 2016 Category:Aired episodes